Perform The Play
'Perform The Play' is the first episode of Minecraft: Story Mode Final Season - The Return Of Soren Fanmade. It was initially released on August 18, 2018,It takes place 2 years after Season 2 Characters Main characters: * Jesse * Olivia * Axel * Radar * Lukas Antagonist: * Axel ('TBS' possessed) * 'TBS' aka 'The Black Shadow' (Cameo) Secondary characters: * Ivor * Magnus The Rogue * Gabriel The Warrior * Bluegirl * Nikki * Petra Cameos: * Stampy * Stacy * Dan * Anthony * The Gardener (possibly Eric Stirpe) * Isa The Founder * Milo * Aiden * Gill * Maya * Harper * Otto * Nell * Em * Romeo * Xara * Binta * Jack * Nurm * Stella * Lluna * Ellegaard The Redstone Engineer (Flashback) * Soren The Architect Trivia * Bluegirl and Nikki are the only OCs that are appear in this first episode * It was confirmed that TheNinjaKid14, the owner of this oc, Nikki has a sibling on Jesse in this season and the owner's fan series. However, it never mentions in this episode. * After the scene of Jesse walked alone in Beacontown, it was later that the next scene is that everyone went to the event of the play. However, it doesn't shows how Jesse did the job during hand out the invitations. It's because the creator thinks that this scene would be boring for the fans to watch, and the other reason is this scene would be like an interact game-start like the real game did. * In this episode, Gabriel revealed that he wears a navy blue suit during the event of the play. However, it is just a fanmade idea was made by the creator of this fanmade season because it never shows in the real game. * During the crowd's applause on the play, Gill is the only member of the Blaze Rods who enjoys while Aiden and Maya don't enjoy. The reason is because they are having a bad mood from the time in jail at Sky City. * In this episode, there is a clip of Magnus runs naked in Minecraft: Story Mode Funny Animation by SmashBits Animation when Magnus heard Olivia's words 'The Psycho Griefer' and realizes about what he did happen before. * In this episode, it appears that Magnus revealed that he had feelings for Ellegaard after her death. However, it is possible that he has a crush on her. * Soren is the only main character who started to appear at the end of this episode. * During the Olivia's narration in the play, Axel sees a black figure with red eyes at the backstage. It is possibly 'TBS' aka 'The Black Shadow'. However, it never mention before the next second episode. * The creator, BlueGirlAwesome, announced that this episode will remake soon Video Category:Episodes Category:Perform The Play Category:Jesse Category:Olivia Category:Axel Category:Lukas Category:Ivor Category:Magnus The Rogue Category:Gabriel The Warrior Category:Soren The Architect Category:Bluegirl Category:Nikki Category:Petra Category:Radar Category:Final Season